Rise of the Shifter
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: An orphan girl is saved by Batman. Later on she journeys back to Gothem to find him and try to convince him to let her join, will he accept? And what kind of adventures will she have? Find out in this story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one of **

**My version of the Batman animated series : )**

** It was a dark and stormy night in Gotham City. Lightning was flashing and thunder cracked across the sky as rain poured down by the bucket full. But the story starts off in an alleyway...**

**"You ungrateful little wretch! Get back here!" The man shouted behind me.**

** I pumped my legs harder and harder as I struggled to outrun the abusive man behind me. I turned out of the darkened alleyway into the dimly lit street. My heart pounded in my chest as I heard my captor's footsteps pounding on the pavement behind me. I ducked into another alleyway which so happened to be a dead end. I ran right up to the brick wall and turned around with my back pressed up against it. I saw him come running in and see me backed up against the wall. I was sopping wet, my clothes were plastered against my body and was shaking uncontrollably. He came up to me and grabbed my chin in his hand.**

** "Now I'm going to teach you a lesson so you never run from me again you little delinquent." He threatened before he threw me against the brick wall. I crumpled to the cement floor as a whimper escaped me. He chuckled, "Always knew you were weak." I looked up as he launched a fist into my face.**

** I cried out when my head struck the brick wall. **_'Great, now I'm going to have a goose-egg with a side of black eye.' _**I thought. I curled into a ball and waited for another painful blow. I heard a cry of surprise then a short scuffle. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the legendary Batman standing over my oppressor. He stood up and noticed me. I cowered into the wall as he came over. I looked up at him as he knelt down and offered me his hand. I looked at his hand nervously as he nodded.**

** I slowly put my hand in his before he leaned forward and picked me up. Realizing that I was safe I latched onto his neck and began sobbing.**

** He brought his hand up and patted my head, "Shh, it's going to be okay kid. You're safe now. Can you do me a favor and hold on?" I nodded into his neck. I felt him move his arm before I heard a loud ****_'Pop!'_**** I gripped him tighter when I felt us lifted off the ground. "It's okay." We soon landed and he set me down I think in his famous Bat mobile. I sniffled as he got in on the other side and started up the car. He looked over at me as I looked out the window, "What's your name kid?"**

** I glanced at him, "I never got one." He nodded and looked back at the road. I shortly fell asleep after that and lost all sense of time.**

**When I woke up my eyes were met with darkness. That is until my eyes adjusted to the dim lights. I sat up and saw my rescuer sitting in front of a computer. I swung my legs over the side of the medical examination table and glanced at my arm. **_'He didn't take any blood did he?' _**My fears were conferred when I saw a small cotton square taped onto it. I looked back at him to see him look over to me. "Thanks." I saw one corner of his mouth turn up before he looked back at his fairly LARGE computer. I slid off the table, "Whatcha workin on?"**

** He spoke without ever looking up. "There have been several robberies at the Gotham Labs. Almost all of them have been related to some strange reptilian form of D.N.A. and the evidence points straight to the Joker." I nodded and silence enveloped the cave except for the occasional screech of a bat and the soft blips of the computer keys.**

** "I can help you with the reptilian blood."**

** He stopped and looked at me, "I know. It's yours."**

** I nodded as a tear crept into my eye before looking down. He stood up and came over to me, "Did someone experiment with you?"**

** I shook my head fighting to keep back the torrent of tears threatening to break free. "When my mom was pregnant with me there was an accident at the lab and she ingested or whatever some of the aftermath and it didn't affect her, just me. Then when I was born and she and my dad found out about it they gave me to the orphanage claiming they didn't want a freak." He stayed there silent as I willed the tears away. I finally calmed myself, "So what happens to me now? Can I help you with crime fighting?" I asked with my eyes lighting up in hope, which was immediately dashed by a rather harsh, "No." I whined, "Why not?" **

**"Because I have connections and you're going to be transferred to another orphanage."**

** I felt like I had been slapped in the face. I lowered my head, "I understand." He soon turned off the computer and led me back over to the Bat mobile. I climbed inside of it and sat down on the passenger side and silently sat there as we exited the cave. I felt something spray into my face and coughed as my mind began to grow fuzzy and weak, I soon lost unconsciousness.**

** I awoke to find myself in the ride with Batman, just out of and away from his cave. I saw the pick-up point coming into view and the van that would take me to the orphanage. Seeing the smiling faces made it hurt worse and I made myself bear through it. I sat down in the back of the van and watched him leave before the van rumbled to life and we sped off. I sat in the back beside myself and ignored the stares of the other kids sitting there. I knew I was heading for trouble.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter but I was in a bit of a rush -.-'

Anyways, I don't Batman (even though I wish I did) just my OC. I really appreciate reviews and I hope everyone who reads this story has an awesome day and if your having a bad day I'll pray for it to get better :), enjoy the next chapter :)

**(2 years later)**

** "I have had it with you! Stupid dipwad! You arrive here and think you're so special 'cause Batman rescued you and that gives you an excuse to be a little brat and anti-social!" She nearly screamed at me as I sat there at my table ignoring the complaining blonde in front of me. "Look at me when I am talking to you street rat!" By the way, this is the Wardens daughter. No, I did not run away from the orphanage and get arrested, I'm still here. We just call the boss the Warden because he calls all the shots and treats us like prisoners. I was drawn out of my mulling when I felt a hand slap my cheek. All action in the lunchroom ceased to the point of which you could hear a pin drop and I think there were several gasps. I looked up at the blonde brat and saw her cross her arms across her chest and smirk at me. "What are you going to do about that?"**

** I stood up to my 6'5 height and glared down at her, "Try that again and see where it gets you." She flipped her hair and sneered, "Why would I have to when I could just do... this!" She swung her fist at my stomach and I smiled. "Owwww!" She howled as she clutched her hand. I laughed at her, "And that would be what happens when you hit the abs of a girl who works out eight hours every day and runs for another three." (slightly…okay majorly unreal but she had to lie there and you'll see why later) She glared daggers at me before slapping herself in the face. I rolled my eyes, ****_'Here it comes.' _****She took a deep breath before opening her mouth, "DAAADDYYY!" I watched as the doors burst open and the Warden came running in. He saw the red mark on her cheek and glowered at me. "You! You, selfish ingrate!" He came over and backhanded me across the room. I landed with a hollow noise against the wall.**

** He came over to me as I stood up and grabbed my 'V'-collar on my green T-shirt and slammed me against the wall. "I give you food, water, shelter, clothes, and you insult me by abusing my daughter?! What is wrong with you?" I shoved him off of me glowering at him, I could take this creep if I wanted to. I stared him in the face and bellowed back at him, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! I never wanted to come here! I never wanted any of this and I am sure as cupcakes that most of these kids feel the same way but are too afraid of your horrid daughter and you to do anything!" He came over to me in a fit-full rage and gripped my shoulder in an iron grip. "How dare you insult me like that?! I have given you everything you ever needed!"**

** I ripped his hands off of me and pushed him away from me again, "That's a lie and you, me, your delinquint, and all the other kids here know it! None of us wanted this! None of wanted this! None of us wanted our parents wanted this to happen to us, we didn't chose to be abandoned or for our parents to die. So in reality, you would have nothing, Nothing! Without us, we would be able to survive just fine on the streets even if we only had each other!" I screamed before I turned around and slowly walked up to my room. I slammed the door behind me. I sat down on the rusty bed and held my head in my hands and cried to myself.**

_'Why did he have to make me leave? I could have helped him... I have to get out of here!'_** I said to myself as I looked out the window and finally made my decision. Tonight, I would have to make my disappearing act tonight. I curled up on the bed and willed myself to sleep.**

** I sighed as I sat up on my bed and looked out at the half moon and shook my head clearing it of doubts. I reached under my bed and brought out my duffle bag. In it were just a few necessities and the only belongings I had. Just a few changes of clothes and a single hairbrush. I slung it over my shoulder and crept over to the window sill. "You're seriously stupid enough to try this?" I heard a voice behind me hiss. I turned around to find Amanda (W's daughter) looking at me. "Remember what you said at the cafeteria, well you're wrong. All these kids are really good kids, and having to deal with some warden and his uptight girl is too much for me just watch without doing something. I can't stay somewhere that I can hurt someone." I saluted her, "Dealing with you these past years has been a challenge for me. I like challenges." I flipped out of the window and landed on the first floor deck and jumped to the ground.**

** I weaved in between the searchlights and finally made it to the gate. I looked back once before I ran towards the only place that I knew for the most part, Gotham city.**

** I panted as I finally made it to the railroad tracks and looked both ways. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking down them. They would take me straight to the city. I looked at the moon and decided that if I went all night without stopping at this current pace then I would most likely make it to the city by April fool's day. Oh joy.**

Hope you enjoyed! I love reviews...and chocolate hehehehe :)


	3. Chapter 3

** I smiled when I saw the city in the distance. I saw an orchard a few hundred feet away from me and smiled. I went up to the fence and jumped it. I walked up to a tall, old apple tree overhanging the tracks, and climbed up into the crown and pulled off an apple and hungrily munched on it. I nearly dropped it when I heard a train horn sound from the direction that I was coming. I ripped open my bag and stuffed as many good apples that I could find into it and perched on the sturdiest branch above the tracks and waited eagerly. Soon enough I saw it come flying under me. Knowing I would have to make it at the right time, I steeled my nerves and jumped. Glad that I survived I sat up and saw something else that made me happy that I didn't wait any longer, I had landed on the caboose. I shivered before slowly standing up and making my way to the front of the train. We soon arrived in Gotham and I jumped onto the under part of the first bridge we went under. I climbed up onto the top and adjusted the pack on my back and started walking randomly around.**

** That's when I noticed that everyone I passed was hysterical. I looked around, **_'I don't see anything that funny.'_** I shrugged and kept walking until I smelled something stinky, real stinky. I looked over at the docks and cringed when I saw a garbage boat parked by it. I wrinkled my nose and turned away from it before walking down a street heading for anywhere. I stopped walking when I realized that I couldn't smell the boat anymore and people weren't laughing.**_ 'Could it be that garbage barge? Nah.'_** I shrugged and pulled out an apple and munched on it while walking down the street. I stopped when I started to hear people laughing again. I took a deep breath and smelled the barge again. Allot stronger this time. Puzzled I went back to where I had seen the barge as it became dark and the moon came up. I saw it still docked and ran behind the corner of a random building and watched as the middle half of the garbage lifted and a ramp stretched out. I crouched down lower as two people came out, both were wearing clown masks and different colored sweaters.**

** I looked at the barge again as I heard a voice say, "Now don't forget where we parked, haha!"**

** I looked at the source of the voice and saw a man dressed in a purple and green tuxedo like suite with something that looked like a fishbowl over his head. He had the world's biggest grin as he pushed his shopping cart. I froze as a little memory made its way to my mind. **

_'Joker..'_** I trailed off as I watched them walk off into the city. I silently followed them and watched as they robbed hysterical bystanders and stores and everyone was powerless against them. I saw the smaller clown say something to the bigger clown and the little one went down an alley while the other went down a different street. I looked both ways and snuck after the smaller clown.**

** I rounded the corner and felt someone grab me from behind and I struggled when I felt a hand clamp down on my mouth, "Hey Joker. This rats not affected by the gas." I saw the madman come around the corner with his shopping cart and come right up to me.**

** He roughly grabbed my chin and made me look at him in the eyes. "Well little squirt, what's your pretty secret?" I growled and clamped down on his gloved hand and shook my head. "OOOWWWWWW!" He howled and jerked his hand out of my mouth. I spat on the ground trying to get the foul taste out of my mouth. "Throw her onto the ship boys. I'll decide what to do with her later." I struggled as the clown picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as we went back to the barge. They stowed their cars under the deck before coming back and tying me to the front of the steering room. I struggled against the rope and finally gave up. I sat there thinking that after all this time, maybe leaving the orphanage might have been a bad idea, that was until I heard an engine roar. My ears perked up as I struggled to pinpoint where it was coming from.**

** I strained against the rope and managed to slightly raise myself above the ships railing and see one of the Bat vehicles heading straight towards us. I smiled and relaxed against the rope and sank to the floor. I saw the boat park next to the ship and Batman jump out.**

_'It's been such a long time since I've seen him. I wonder if he even remembers me anymore.'_** I stayed quiet as the scope came up and looked around. It slowly spun over Batman before freezing and whisking back over to him. He brought back his hand and slammed it into the glass making the scope bounce backwards. I smiled when I saw Joker and three goons came out onto the ship's deck. Joker sent the first two clowns after Batman and they were soon defeated and Batman faced his next oponent. The giant clown.**

** He easily took down Batman and my blood began to boil. Joker jumped off the container that he was sitting on and held it open in time for the robot to dump Batman into it.**

** "Let's puch in some holes, wouldn't want our new pet to suffocate!" The madman cackled before pulling a knife out of his suit and began stabbing the containers sides. He cackled as he finished and looked at the robot, "Captain Clown? Give Batsy the old heave-ho!" The robot picked him up and threw the container overboard.**

** "No!" I shouted and watched with tears in my eyes as bubbles rushed to the surface. I focused on my finger nail forgetting my caution if Joker saw me or not, it slowly morphed into a claw and I easily sliced through the ropes before jumping over the edge of the boat as I pushed Joker overboard, "Move it bozo!"**

** I opened my eyes under water and saw the rapidly sinking container. I swam with it down to the bottom. I grabbed the handles and tried swimming back up to the surface. I managed to swim back up a few feet but sank right back down.**

** I focused on my hand and smiled when it morphed into a dragon talon. I sliced through the side as my mind began to get fuzzy. A rush of bubbles hit my face and I was enveloped in a strong grip. I felt the water rushing past me until I broke the surface and landed on a hard surface. I coughed up water and groaned as I rolled onto my side and spat out more water. Someone began patting me on the back and I looked up to see Batman looking at me like I was about to die.**

** "Hey, don't look at me like that, I ain't dead yet." I rasped.**

** He narrowed his eyes at me before something clicked in his skull.**

** "You! You were that kid that I sent to the orphanage two years ago."**

** I nodded, "The one and only. Now let's go get Joker!" I was about to jump into the water when he placed his gloved hand on my shoulder.**

** "Now wait a minute. Before we do anything you are going to tell me what's going on and how you got me out of there."**

** I hung my head and growled, "Fine."**

** I explained about the accident and then I explained the recently discovered powers I had. He pondered this before finally relenting to having me help him. "Yes!"**

** He turned and stared after the disappearing barge. "You want to play dirty Joker? Fine." He turned to me and motioned at the Batboat. "Hop in."**

** I shook my head, "No thanks. I got my own ride." He stared at skeptically as I concentrated on myself. I felt myself grow until I looked down at myself and smiled at the outcome. I had shiftshaped into a plesiosaurus and flipped into the water. I looked back at Batman who seemed stunned. "Hello! You ready?" He snapped back into reality and nodded.**

** I swam off in front of the Bat boat leading the way in the direction that Joker had gone. We soon came to the wharf of the Gotham city dump. I saw Joker sitting cross legged on a large crate watching his two goons spray down his barge with some kind of green stinky spray and his robot clown stood next to him. Batman pulled up to the wharf and leapt out. Everyone jumped back in surprise. **

** "Batman?! You're-you're alive!?" He smirked under his mask.**

** "Yes, and I brought backup." He jerked a thumb back towards the water. I made a dramatic pause happen before I brought my head through the water at frightening speed startling all three backwards.**

** I heaved my heavy self onto the dock and slowly swung my head around and glared at the criminals. Joker stared at me aghast.**

** "That's your back up?! Where did you pull that thing out of?! A dereanged history page?!" Batman smirked as I roared at them (watch the Jurassic park 3 rainy boat scene to get the full understanding). Joker fell over backwards and took off running. The other two stood off with Batman. He knocked the last one into the power pole and knocked him out cold. I growled when he was picked up by Captain Clown and was about to be crushed on the conveyor belt.**

** I reached down and lightly grabbed his cape with my teeth and pulled him out of the clowns grasp. I set him down in front of me. He scrambled backwards as the clown came towards him again until I brought my tail down onto of him. I felt the circuits stop fritzing and slowly lifted my tail and bared my teeth in a toothy grin. "Bug squashed."**

** I morphed down into a Velociraptor and stopped next to him. "Hop on." I saw a small smile appear on his face before it quickly disappeared and he slowly climbed on. "Hang on tight." I felt him slightly grip my neck a little tighter before I rocketed into the factory and stayed with Jokers scent. It led me to the edge of a pipe. I leapt in without listening to Batman's reprimands and slid down the smelly old thing on my tail end.**

** "Woah!"**

** "Hang on to me!" I saw the end of the pipe and stuck my feet out trying to slow our descent as we were sliding closer and closer to the incinerator. **

** We rocketed out of the pipe and I managed to turn around grab the pipe in my mouth before we fell down into the inferno. I managed to wrap my tail around Batman to keep him from falling and being devoured by the ravenous flames. I saw the Joker leaning over the railing laughing at us and growled. I swung my tail back and forth and finally picked up enough momentum to throw him at the railing. Once I was sure that he was secured, I heaved myself onto the flooring of the pipe and ran up it.**

** Joker watched as the dinosaur left. "Well Batsy boy, looks like your little pet iguana ran off. HAHAA!" He cackled and held his side. They both looked back at the pipe as they heard a roar and rapid footsteps coming towards them. **

** I shot out of the tubes ending and rocketed towards the railing. I caught it with my two arms and hauled myself over the edge. I cocked my head as I studied Joker and went up next to Batman.**

** "What is that? Are we in Jurassic park four or something?"**

** I got an idea and concentrated on myself again. This time I was aiming for something bigger than a raptor or swimmer. I looked down at Joker from my newly gained height and lowered my giant head T-rex in front of him. "Boo!"**

** He gasped and slowly back up as his foot got wrapped up in some rope coils. I kept advancing towards him until he fell over the edge. The rope snapped taunt and he dangled over the flames. Batman went up to the railing and looked over. "Batman! You wouldn't let me fry, would you?" Batman smiled and leaned on the railing with his head in his hand looking so bored. Joker panicked. "Batman!" He motioned at me and I leaned my head over the railing and gripped the rope in between my teeth and hauled him over board. I dropped him in front of Batman and morphed back to my human form after he had nocked him out.**

** "Ahh, that's better." I smiled.**

** I looked back at Batman and watched him grab Joker by the front of his shirt and hauled him back to the Batboat. He cuffed him and tossed him in before looking back at me.**

** "You coming?"**

** In the blink of an eye I was morphed into a pteranadon and landed next to him. "I think that I'll follow you from above." He nodded and jumped in the Batboat and drove off.**


	4. Chapter 4

** I flapped my wings and flew through the air after him enjoying the view of the beautiful city. I looked around and stalled when I saw some window washers on a lift near the top of a skyscraper. I hovered as they cut the glass and the bigger one stuck some kind of contraption through the small hole and pulled out a glowing purple, pink, and gold egg. I narrowed my eyes and followed them to the roof top. They looked around and ran towards the neighboring building. I landed and watched as they took off their uniforms revealing casual clothes.**

** "A piece of cake just like the boss said. It only took five minutes."**

** I grinned as the red head finished and Batman arrived. "And that could land you five years. Respectively."**

** He was about to tackle them when a South American vulture attacked him from behind. I spread my wings and flew over to him as the two men fled. The bird came again and I batted it away and watched it fly off. I looked at Batman as he caught his breath.**

** "You okay?"**

** He nodded and something caught my eye. "What's that?"**

** He looked at where I had gestured as I went back to human as he scooped up what was on the roof and studied it closely. "Bird seed?"**

** He looked back as I looked over the edge of the roof and watched as the vulture left. "Track by air and you follow with the Batmobile?"**

** He narrowed his eyes at me, "Who's in charge here?" **

**I giggled, "You." **

** He nodded as I jumped off the roof. I morphed and opened my wings a split second before I hit the ground. I soared after the vulture and soon saw the Batmobile zoom under me and follow me through the streets of Gotham.**

** I followed the buzzard into an old factory for bird seed and landed inside on the rafters. The two men I had seen earlier were here. The black haired heavier set man was calmly sitting on the pile of bird seed bag. The red haired man seemed nervous and was pacing.**

** "Look, the boss told us to meet him here. We meet him here."**

** I heard a noise the same time they did and looked over my shoulder to see two kids a little younger than me on a railing. The men didn't see them thankfully, and both stood up as the well stairs opened. I growled in my throat when I saw Penguin step out. He looked up at the rafters to my right and squawked. The vulture flew down to him. **

**"Ahh, Scrap. My loyal pet. Treat?" He brought a piece of meat out of his waist coat and gave it to the bird who flew back up to the rafters.**

** He turned around as the red haired man shivered. "That bird gives me the willies."**

** Penguin pointed his umbrella at him. "If it weren't for Scrap you two would be fettering your nests in Gotham state penitentiary. Now where is it!?"**

** The red haired man quivered before opening the side pouch around his waist and brought out the egg from before. Penguin greedily took it. "Ahh how more does beauty doth defy."**

** I was about to go and smack that little grin right off his face when Batman swooped in and snatched the pretty little thing right out of his hand. The vulture was about to go after him when I revealed myself and flew after him. I knocked him out of the air with my large beak and hovered as he crashed in front of Penguin. He gawked at me as Batman took care of the goons. We both looked back up at the conveyor belt where the two kids where when we heard it turn on.**

** "Go get 'em. I'll keep watch on the befuddled pheasants."**

** He climbed up and saved them before ushering them to the door. "Get out of here Now!" He kicked open the door and the boy turned to him.**

** "Yes sir." **

** They both ran off as Batman came back over to me. I flew up into the air as Penguin pointed his umbrella at Batman. "You should have taken your own advice Batman."**

** A small capsule shot from the tip and exploded when it hit his chest. A toxic gas formed around him as he started to cough. I flew closer to him and flapped my wings driving away the rest of the gas before morphing down to human self and helping him out to the Batmobile. I opened the top and halfway hauled him in when something hit me on the back of the head and I blacked out.**

** Sherman and Rebertta watched as the girl tried to help Batman into the car when the Penguins umbrella flew out of the building and hit her in the back of the head. She collapsed over Batman, somewhat protecting him. "Come on Rebertta! We gotta help them!"**

** "I don't know about this."**

** She followed him anyways and helped him push Batman and the girl in the passenger seat. He sat in the seat while she was on his lap and leaning against his chest. Sherman got in the driver's seat and started pushing random buttons as Penguin and his goons ran out of the factory. "It's those delinquents! Stop them!"**

** He finally pressed the right button and the top closed.**

** He started the car but his shorter legs couldn't reach the pedals. He came up with a plan as the bad guys got on the roof of the car. "Climb down there Rebertta and push the long pedal down."**

** She lightly pushed it and the car took off at frightening speed. He managed to steer it and knock off everyone except the Penguin. He drove up against the side of a building and dragged against it until he jumped off and floated to the ground with his umbrella. "Be found by a couple of fledglings."**

** Sherman drove all the way to his house and had Rebertta help him cover the Batmobile with cardboard boxes.**

** He managed to get the girl and Batman out of the car and into the basement. He laid Batman down on the couch and had Rebertta set the girl on the sofa. She soon stirred as Batman slowly woke up.**

** I slowly opened my eyes as Batman muttered something.**

** "Ogh, my achin head." I groaned as I sat up. I looked around as I rubbed my head. The two kids who were about two years younger than me came away from Batman and over to where I was seated. **

**"Who are you?" **

**"Well I find myself asking you the same question, who are you two?"**

** "My name's Sherman and this is my friend Rebertta. We rescued you and Batman and now we're laying low in my basement."**

** My eyes widened as my memory returned. "Where's Batman?"**

** He pointed at the couch and I somewhat relaxed until the basement doors opened.**

** "Sherman, what are you doing down there?"**

** "Nothing mom."**

** "You're not trying to make gunpowder again are you?" **

**The three of us ran to the bottom of the steps. "No mom, honest."**

** "Us and our new friend just saved Batman's life and now we're hiding from the Penguin." Reberta cut in. **

**"That's very nice. Just don't make a mess."**

** The door shut and me and Sherman both stared at her. "Nice going bigmouth."**

** She shrugged. "Sorry Sherman, I guess I panicked." **

**His mom stopped outside of the basement window, "Sherman, I'm going to the store. Stay out of trouble."**

** "Yes mom." **

**She walked off as I examined myself. I was wearing short neon green shorts, white VAN's with white socks, and a grey T-shirt that said 'don't mess with me' in black across the front with a T-rex behind it. Sherman looked out the small window as there was a loud noise. "Oh no."**

** I ran after him as he went up the staircase and followed him out his front door and into the alley way where two other teenagers, more my age, were standing.**

** "You guys better leave that alone." He warned.**

** I noticed the boxes had somehow been knocked off of the Batmobile and I glared at the teens.**

** "Oh we're really scared now aren't we Frank." The black haired teen said to the red haired teen.**

** He shoved Sherman back towards me and I caught him before going up to the teen who had pushed Sherman and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and brought him up to eye level. "Back off."**

** I shoved him back towards his pal. He caught him and they climbed into the Batmobile. "Whose ride is this?"**

** "My Mom, erm, uncles..." The two boys glanced at each other skeptically and then back at Sherman and me. "Okay, it's the Batmobile." **

** "Psh, yeah right."**

** I glared at them and Frank slightly shrunk. "Hey Billy, I don't think that they're kidding." Billy shrugged and looked up at the visor.**

** "Hey what's this?"**

** He opened it and a removable panel with Anti-venom capsules in it slipped out into his lap. **

**Sherman muttered to himself and snapped his fingers, "Capsules in the visor! That's what he meant."**

** He reached in the Batmobile and snatched them from Billy's hand. "Gimme those! It's a matter of life or death." He ran around the Batmobile as the vulture appeared again and swooped in to attack him. I jumped in front of him and grabbed his beak.**

** "Run Sherman!" I shouted as his talons scored across my cheek and down my arms. He took off running and Frank and Billy soon went after him.**

** I struggled against the bird and finally positioned myself and kicked it in the gut before running back to Sherman's house. I stumbled through the front door and locked it and the back door before I went down to the basement. I saw them just as they dropped the capsule in Batman's mouth.**

** "You guys okay?" They turned around and gasped at me. I waved off their concern, "Don't worry about it. It's just a few scratches. Now I'm hoping that you have a plan since you have my boss's belt in your hand." I said while motioning to Batman's utility belt.**

** He nodded, "It's either them or us. Billy and Frank will stay behind and try to wake up Batman while the rest of us go up and try to sabotage Penguin and his fine feathered finks."**

** I smiled at his choice of words. "Lets go."**

** We finished setting the trip wire and all the other booby-traps as I heard them come up to the back door. **

** "They're here. Come on, let's get upstairs."**

** They followed me upstairs and we waited as Penguin started to wreck the house with the help of his goons. The black haired creep opened the laundry door and tripped over the trip wire we had just set. He stumbled back into the living room completely wrapped up like a mummy with the rope. I pulled the two kids behind me as the red haired dude started coming up the stairs. We snickered as he stepped on the little spark bombs we had set. He fell back down the stairs and me and Sherman peeked around the wall.**

** Everything was in chaos so we decided that just for fun we were going to make it worse. I pulled out the two gas bombs and nodded at Sherman. He threw his down the stairs and mine soon followed. The two egg-like projectiles hopped down the stairs before exploding on the ground. That sent the three intruders into a coughing frenzy as we grabbed the galangals.**

** "Charge!"**

** I ran down the stairs as Sherman threw his at Penguin, mine soon followed. As the gas cleared he and Rebertta hi-fived while I glared at Penguin. I noticed he still had the umbrella in his hand.**

** "Run for it!"**

** They stared at me confused as Penguin chuckled, "Defending your nest, how noble," He said as he sliced through the rope with ease, "how futile." They gasped as I growled. "Get them boys!" We ran back down the hallway and into the basement. I locked the door behind us and we ran down the stairs.**

** We went over to the couch and I glanced at Frank and Billy, "Anything?"**

** They shook their heads. "Billy thought he saw him blink."**

** I was about to say something when the door was kicked in and the three were making their way down the stairs. We were forced against the wall away from Batman as Penguin went over to the egg. "Ahh, I'll take my egg." He paused and pointed his umbrella upwards and the tip turned into a spinning three blade. "And I'll have sliced ham, or in this particular case, sliced bat with it." He brought the blade closer and closer to Batman's neck when I saw his eyes blink and he focused in on Penguin. He grabbed the umbrella and wrenched it out of Penguins grasp and tossed it to the ground before he towered over the short man. **

** We all cheered as the two goons went over to him. "Your timing is impeccable boys. Take no prisoners!" They charged at him while we watched from the sidelines as both men were thrown aside or against the wall. Penguin stood up against him and pulled the outer covering off of his umbrella revealing a hidden sword. He started swiping and stabbing at Batman who was dodging until he backed up against a desk. He slowly felt around behind him as Penguin poised to make the finale strike. I growled and looked at the group in front of me. **

** "Step aside." They stared at me as they did and Batman grabbed a screw driver and parried Penguins strike and nearly forced it out of his grasp but Penguin fought dirty and knocked him off balance before knocking him across the room and into a wooden chair. **

** He fell to the floor unconscious as I began to morph into a Raptor again. "A bit dazed are we Batman?**

**" He was about to make the finale strike when I growled from behind him. "You would be wise to drop that you fat freeloading buzzard."**

** He whirled around and pointed his sword. "Which one of you delinquents called me that?" He slightly looked up when he saw me there. He went pale as I growled at him. I bared my teeth and shrieked at him before knocking him away with my tail and he landed against the wall. I turned around to the others and looked them up and down.**

** "You four okay?" They nodded still to shocked to say anything and I went over to Batman. I began to lightly nudge him with my snout trying to gently wake him up when there was a shout from the other side of the room.**

** "Look out!"**

** I turned around and received the warning to late as Penguin drove the sword deep into my side. I shrieked in pain and collapsed to the ground. I slowly and agonizingly morphed back to my human form. I held my gushing side as Batman finally woke up. He stood up and there was something in his eyes along with anger when he glanced at me. He went over to Penguin and knocked the blade out of his hand before kicking him across the room and into the wall where the shelving cracked and everything fell onto of him.**

** I lay there trying to keep as still as possible to lessen my pain as Frank cheered.**

** "We're safe!"**

** "SHERMAN!"**

** I let a small smile grace my face as Sherman answered him. "You might be, but I'm not."**

** The basement doors opened as Batman scooped me into his arms. Mrs. Grant came down the stairs with a large frown on her face. "Young man, you have allot of explaining to do."**

** She gasped when she saw the goons, Penguin, and then Batman holding me.**

** "Mom, I'd like you to meet Batman."**

** "Hel-hello." She breathed. **

**"Ma'am."**

** Sherman quirked an eyebrow, "Say Batman, you wouldn't happen to be single?"**

** I laughed even in my pained position as Batman looked slightly unnerved. "Oh gosh."**

** I heard some of the other kids snicker as Mrs. Grant smacked Sherman on the back of the head. Batman carried me out to the Batmobile as the authorities arrived. Commissioner Gordon stepped out of the squad car and came over to Batman. "So Penguin got beat by a couple of kids?" Batman nodded and he smiled. "That's gonna look real nice in the newspaper."**

** He caught sight of me in the passenger seat with my bloody side. I held my hand over it and waved with the other. "Who's she?"**

** Batman sighed and I smiled, "Nobody. Just thought that I'd help him out with this one." I said for him and winced from a spasm as I finished.**

** Gordon was about to turn and say something to Batman when he heard a door shut and turned around to find Batman gone and the Batmobile starting up. He sighed and shook his head as he walked back over to the squadron where Penguin was currently being hauled into the back of a cop car.**

** I silently sat in the passenger seat of the Batmobile as we drove back to the Batcave. Something sprayed in my face again and I blacked out.**


	5. Chapter 5

** I woke up to painfully find something prodding my wounded side. "Owww." I groaned as I opened my eyes. I saw a blurry blob in front of me and focused on an older man in a tuxedo. I panicked as he noticed that I was awake. I sluggishly jumped off the table that I was on and morphed into a small Pterodactyl and flew up to the top of the cave where I attached myself to a rock spire. I looked down at the elderly man as something crashed into my uninjured side and climbed onto my back as I went flying. I flapped my wings trying to regain my equilibrium and painfully crashed into the cement floor.**

** "Batgirl! Help me hold this thing down!" The person on my back shouted as I struggled to get back into the air.**

** "I'm coming Robin!" I tried to snap at the thing on my back as a girl in a purple and yellow costume wrapped her arms around my beak and slammed it to the ground. I flapped my wings and slowly got airborne before flying around trying to get the two people off of me. The person on my back grabbed the tip of my wing and forced it upwards throwing me off balance and sent me crashing into the side of the cave and spiraling down to the ground. I crash landed and painfully skidded acutely aware of the pain flaring up in my stabbed side. I struggled some more as my side flared up in pain.**

** I heard something slide open and looked over to my side and saw Batman walking in. "What is going on in here?"**

** I shook both people off of me and scuttled behind him. He looked at me and saw my gaze trained on the two people who had been attacking me.**

** "Watch out Batman!" They both shouted. I slowly morphed back to my human form trying to avoid the pain and hid behind him. "What is that thing?" I heard the boy say as I peeked out from behind Batman's cape. The girl quickly punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He demanded as he rubbed his sore appendage.**

** "Don't be mean to her! Batman, you mind doing introductions?"**

** He moved aside leaving me exposed and I avoided their stares. "This is an orphan who I rescued two years ago. There was an accident in the lab her mother was working in while she was still not born and she received these powers."**

** There was a pause, "What powers?"**

** "Being able to morph into anything reptilian, extinct, normal, and or mythical." I piped up now meeting their gazes. They gasped at the three cuts across my cheek and down my arms.**

** The older man came back over to me. "My name is Alfred my dear, will you let me finish tending to your wounds?"**

** I hesitated before studying his kind face. I smiled a little and nodded. He led me back over to the table I had been on helped me sit down on it. He bandaged it. "Sorry for startling you mistress."**

** I giggled, "You're not my butler! My name is..." I paused remembering I didn't have a name before shrugging it off and waving away his apology, "Anyways, don't be sorry! I probably shouldn't have freaked out." He smiled and helped me jump down when he was done.**

** I went over to the other three and stood there as they talked.**

** Batman looked over at me. "These are my two partners, Robin and Batgirl." I shyly waved at them and they smiled. **

** "So what's your name?" Robin asked.**

** I looked down at the floor. "Don't know."**

** "What do you mean you don't know? You got to know your own name. Come on, we won't laugh if it's silly."**

** "That's enough." Batman sternly said.**

** "What, I just wanted to know her name, is that such a crime Batman?"**

** "I don't have one! There I said it! You happy now?!" I said as I morphed into a Raptor and tore off down the entrance of the cave. **

** Robin stared after me, "Oh man, I didn't know that."**

** Batman just shook his head and sighed as Batgirl glared at Robin. "Smooth move Einstein." She was about to go after me when Batman placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Let Alfred go get her."**

** I ran down the tunnel until I came to an exit and morphed down to my human mode and sat on boulder in the forest. I tucked my knees up to my chest as the door I had passed through closed and it looked like there was nothing there. I buried my head in between my chest and legs and began to cry. I sobbed my heart out as I heard the door open behind me. "Are you out here?"**

** I sniffled, "No." **

** I felt someone come up behind me and sit on the boulder with me. **

** "I hope you know that Master Robin didn't mean that. He's young and hadn't been told of your predicament."**

** I leaned against him and nodded. "I know, it just brought back allot of painful memories."**

** He nodded, "I can understand that. Shall we return now?"**

** I rubbed my eyes and nodded. "Okay." I stood up and he pulled out a remote from his coat and aimed it at the rock wall. The secret door opened and we walked through. I turned around as it closed behind us and glanced at Alfred as we walked back into the Batcave.**

** I saw Robin sitting at a computer looking dejected and felt bad for him. I didn't see Batman or Batgirl as I ran over to him and tackled him in a hug. "Hey! What gives?!"**

** I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled. "It wasn't your fault! I guess you didn't know." He stood up and looked at the others questioningly. Batman smiled as Robin patted my hands. I let go and dropped down to the ground and came over to his side as a bell began to ring announcing 12 o'clock.**

** I glanced over at Alfred as he grabbed my hand. "It's time for you to go to bed."**

** I waved him off. "I'll stay down here for a little longer." He glanced at me skeptically before nodding and going through an elevator. About two hours later I grew tired and fell asleep at the desk I had been sitting at looking over some security footage for the Gotham lab.**

**Hello my peoples! Hope you all enjoyed this! If you have an episode that you would like me to do, just leave it in a review and I will do my best! Until the next chapter!**

**Hasta la vista!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning I woke up in the most comfortable bed I had ever been in. I pulled off the bed sheets and saw that I was in a simple pair of pj's. I looked out side of the huge window next to me and smiled. There were huge trees and open fields of grass. The door to the room I had stepped in opened and Alfred walked in with a silver tray and some stuff on it. I waved at him. "Hi Alfred! What is this place?"**

** He set the tray down on the bed next to me. "This is the house of Batman's secret identity and you must never reveal it to anyone. Understand?" I nodded and he motioned towards the tray, "There is your breakfast and Master Bruce is leaving soon for Metropolis and wishes that you go with him. So I suggest that you hurry." I grinned wickedly and morphed to a raptor and was about to dig in when he peeked back through the door, "Not what I meant dear."**

** I smiled and returned to human before nicely eating my eggs and ham. I finished and went over to where my duffle bag was and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and an old simple red T-shirt and my red bandana. I quickly changed, slipped on my sneakers and ran out of my room with the clean tray in my arms. I walked around following my nose to the kitchen where Alfred was and placed it on the counter next to the sink.**

** "Where's Mr. Bruce?" I asked as I turned around.**

** "He's in the parlor with the newspaper." He replied without turning away from the stove.**

** I smiled, "Thanks!" I turned around and skipped out of the room. I looked around and saw Bruce sitting in a chair with the newspaper in his hands in deep thought. "Hi Mr. Wayne! Alfred said you wanted me to go with you somewhere?"**

** He looked up from his paper and smiled at me. "Oh there you are Erin." I froze.**

** "What did you say?"**

** He seemed saddened. "You don't like it?"**

** The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "You named me?" He slowly nodded. "I have a name?! I have a name. Oh great day! I have a name!" I tackled him in a bear hug and sobbed into his chest. "Thank you so much! Oh, thank you Mr. Wayne!"**

** He slowly patted my back and chuckled. "You're welcome." He slowly pulled me away from him as I wiped my eyes. "Now, go grab your stuff because we leave in 15 minutes." I nodded and ran up to my room. I quickly grabbed my duffle bag and ran back downstairs.**

** "Okay! I'm ready to go Mr. Wayne."**

** He smiled and stood up. "Alright, Alfred, we are leaving now. We will see you later in Metropolis. Right?"**

** "Yes master Bruce."**

** I giggled and ran around him in circles until I felt all my hyperness run out. "Okay," I panted. "I'm good now."**

** He smiled and led me to his fancy car. He drove all the way to the airport and we arrived in fourteen minutes. The pilot of the private luxury plane nodded at us as we entered the plane. I sat across the aisle from Bruce as the plane took off. I leaned my seat back as he browsed through a newspaper from the Daily Planet. I soon fell asleep as we flew through a cloud bank.**

** "Erin, Erin. Wake up." I drifted back to the waking world as I felt some one shaking me. I sat up and opened my eyes. Bruce leaned back into his seat as I brought mine back to its upright position. "We're here."**

** My eyes brightened and I fully woke up. "We are?" He nodded and I looked out the window to see the runway come into view. I slightly paled when I saw how many people were waiting for us.**

** Bruce noticed, "Not one for crowds, are we?" I shook my head and sat back down. "I always feel like they're staring at me for some reason."**

** He smiled, "You can walk behind me and we'll go straight to the limo, I can just have a press conference later."**

** I smiled, "Okay." **

** When we landed I grabbed my duffle bag and slowly followed him out of the plane. He stopped at the front of the door and waved as people started taking pictures like crazy. I stood as close to him as I could without tripping him the whole way to the limo. A lady opened the door for us and Bruce climbed in first before I followed. I sat down and noticed there was a man sitting across from us. He was slightly buff, less than Bruce though, and was bald. He was slightly colored and glanced at me curiously before having a conversation with Bruce about some type of dealings.**

** "And who, might I ask is this lovely young lady?"**

** I was jerked out of my thoughts and looked around to find the man I had overheard was Lex Luthor gesturing towards me. "Erm, my name's Erin Mr. Luthor."**

** He smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Erin."**

** I smiled, "Thank you."**

** We arrived at the condo that we were going to be staying at and I said good bye to Luthor as I grabbed my bag. As we went up the stairs I turned my head and looked over my shoulder to find the chauffer sitting in the driver seat as stoic as ever. I waved at her before turning around and running after Bruce. Unbeknownst to me, she smiled after me and waved her fingers.**

** I caught up to Bruce outside of the elevators and jumped in next to him just before the door closed. He smiled at me as we went up to 30 something. We calmly walked out of the elevator and I started to explore. I grinned when I saw a room completely painted turquoise and accented with a light grey.**

** "I call this room!" I shouted as I set my bag next to the bed and collapsed on its spongy surface.**

** Bruce peeked around the corner "Figured you would. We have some company."**

** I sat up puzzled. "Who?" He left without answering as a knock came from the door. I zoomed past him. "I'll get it!" I shouted as I looked through the peep hole. I saw Alfred and two other people behind him. I opened the door and hugged the man. "Hi Alfred!" I let go and he walked past me as the other two people waited in the hallway.**

** I smiled at them. "Hi! Won't you come in?"**

** They smiled at me and walked by.**

** The lady ruffled my short hair as she walked by, "Well aren't you cute!" I giggled and went to the living room where Bruce and Alfred were.**

** "I'm going to go to bed. See you guy's in the morning." They nodded as the two people came in. I waved at them as I passed them before closing the door to my room. I grabbed some of the pj's Batgirl had bought for me and opened the door to the bathroom. I gasped at how luxurious it was. I hastily climbed in the shower and took a quick one before changing and running into my room and jumping into bed. I pulled a pair of clothes out from my bag and set them on my nightstand just in case.**

* * *

**And voila! That was fun, excitement next chapter, stay classy people!**


	7. Chapter 7

** I awoke that night when I heard someone open the door.**

** I sat up in bed and saw Batman standing there, "Ready?"**

** I grinned, "Born ready." I quickly changed into a pair of shorts, some gym shoes and a blue T-shirt. I met him up in his little gym and we went to our transports. I simply opened the window and morphed to a pterodactyl while he went and got in the Batwing. I met him near the top of the condo and we flew off. I followed him since I had no idea where we were going and just the fact that it was urgent enough to wake me up in the middle of the night.**

* * *

** I hovered as he landed in some alleyway and I followed him. He got out and I morphed to a snake and slithered onto his awaiting hand. He let me slither around his neck as he walked in to the night club.**

** He walked in and activity ceased completely. There was a quick draw on guns and he started counting under his breath as he held perfectly still. "1, 2, 3, 4,...now!"**

** I threw myself off of his neck and morphed to Raptor. Almost at once people started running for the exits as the ones that Batman was looking for stayed behind to fight. Batman was busy with one man as another one aimed at him from the back. I hissed as I leapt into the air and pinned him to the ground. He was knocked out when his head hit the ground. Batman threw the last guy against the wall and held him there.**

** "Where is he?" He growled in the guys face. He was about to say something when someone crashed through the ceiling and knocked him away from the guy.**

** I vaguely registered having heard something about a super hero called Superman as I ran over to the guy who had been interrogated. He was trying to get away as I jumped in front of him and hissed. He yelped and scuttled backwards away from me as the two men fought on the other side of the building. I slowly followed him making him back up against the wall. I felt my tail bump against one of the empty cages for the cage dancers. I lunged at the guy's throat, who screamed, and picked him up by his shirt. I tossed him into the cage and bashed the lock with my tail. I turned around as I heard Batman grunt and saw him get thrown into the wall.**

** I growled as I went over to him. I nosed him and saw that he was dazed and nearly unconscious. I growled at the man floating there and changed from a Raptor to a very large dinosaur, thankfully the club had very tall vaulted ceilings. I growled in my new Spinosaurus form and charged at him. He flew past my head and punched me under the jaw as Batman slowly woke up. I snapped at him again and managed to nick his cape and throw him into the wall but he retaliated by punching me in the side of my head. I let a whine escape me as pain erupted all along my head. This guy hits hard! I swiped at him again and nearly caught him until he flew down away from my jaw and upper cutted me. My head reared back as the onslaught of punches continued. He hit me right, left, then right again and finally gave me a massive uppercut. I roared as I fell to the ground writhing in pain.**

** I slowly spassed back to my human form unable to control it and he gasped. Batman came over to me and knelt down as I writhed in pain. He tackled the man in red and blue and knocked him against the wall. The man flipped the position and pinned him against the floor. I moaned in agony as I tried to morph again but to no avail as he used his x-ray vision and looked at Batman's face. I looked at the cage and saw that the man I had earlier trapped had escaped and was long gone as the man holding Bruce down gasped. **

** "Bruce?"**

** "You peeked." I watched as Superman let Batman stand up before looking at me as I lay on the floor in agony from his blows.**

** Batman came over to me and knelt down. "Erin?"**

** He softly spoke as I whimpered. He rolled me over onto my back and I groaned.**

** Superman was shocked to say the least. "Oh no." I had a nice black eye and my face was contorted into a look of pain. He slightly stumbled back, "I did this."**

** I finally opened my eyes and slowly sat up with the help of Batman. "Hey it's okay. You didn't know." He offered me a small smiled and I gave him a lopsided one. "Don't worry; I think I got some worse stuff from Penguin and his stupid bird." I said as I stood up and used Batman as a support.**

** Superman looked at Batman, "What are you doing in Metropolis?"**

** "Besides signing a contract with Luthor? Looking for the Joker. He's been reported several times in different parts of the city."**

** "What makes you think that I can't handle the Joker?" Superman said as he quirked an eyebrow. Batman let go of me and I sat down on a chair as he pulled out a small baggy from his utility belt. It was a glowing green piece of rock and it had a very bad effect against Superman. He grew weak and collapsed on the floor.**

** "You see this? Joker has about twenty more pounds of this in his hands." He said before putting it back inside the belt. Superman stood up and shook his head as if to clear it.**

** I stood up with my strength finally back and smiled, "Well, this is going to be fun I-"**

** "You're not going to help this time." Batman said as he cut me off.**

** "What? What do you mean not help out this time?!"**

** He sighed, "Erin it's too dangerous."**

** "What, so facing off with the man of steel wasn't? No offense, " I said to the caped man near me, "and what about Penguin? Was that not dangerous? And it's not like I haven't faced off with the clown before!"**

** "This is different!" He yelled. "Joker's not like Penguin, he will kill you if he gets the chance! Now more than ever because he's dealt with and seen what you can do! I can't have you running around with that big of a risk!" He shouted at me.**

** I stood there shocked as he slowly realized what he did.**

** "Erin look,"**

** "No, I completely understand. You don't want me around obviously and I'm too much of a bother and from your point of view I apparently am a liability." I said with tears starting to creep at the corners of my eyes. "See you around Superman." I said before morphing into a Pterodactyl and flying back to the condo.**

** After I left Batman let his shoulders hang.**

** "Well, you sure blew it."**

** He growled at Superman. "Stay out of it."**

** Superman shrugged before flying off. Batman waited before jumping into the Batwing and slowly following him with the little tracker that he had placed on his cape. He saw him land in the window of a duplex and changed to reveal Clark Kent. The reporter he had met with Lois Lane earlier. Clark noticed the miniscule thing and looked out the window to see Batman salute him before flying off. He grumbled as he crushed the little machine.**

* * *

**Uh oh! A spat happened! Will she do something drastic? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
